You Give Me Hell FR
by Moon Iver
Summary: Traduction de "You give me Hell". Hook veut se venger après la petite farce d'Emma, et il va la faire tourner en bourrique. Eh bien comme on dit, l'amour est un champ de bataille! Suite de "You give me Fever" et de "You give me Chills", troisième histoire dans la série des "You give me…"
1. Chapter 1

**Traduction de la fiction "You give me Hell"**

Vous trouverez la traduction de la première & deuxième partie : "You give me fever" & "You give me chills" sur la page de NekoJilly (u/3639579/NekoJilly)

Auteur: ForPony39 ( u/4023760/ForPony39)

Suite de "You give me chills", troisième histoire dans la série des "You give me…"

* * *

 **YOU GIVE ME HELL**

 **Chapitre 1**

Vous savez ce qu'on n'a jamais dit à Emma? Être un shérif signifiait faire beaucoup de paperasse; sérieusement, ça représentait plus de la moitié de son travail. C'était pourquoi elle était assise à l'intérieur en cette belle journée, regardant fixement une pile de papier alors qu'elle jetait de temps en temps des coups d'œil vers les fenêtres soupirant avec envie. Elle se demandait si Hook viendrait l'agacer aujourd'hui car elle n'était pas sortie en patrouille. Bien sûr, elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis environ trois jours mais elle n'était pas inquiète, il ne faisait que soigner sa fierté.

Elle se mis à sourire en se rappelant son visage incrédule quand il était entré dans le restaurant avec du marqueur plein le visage, ignorant pourquoi la moitié de la ville se moquait de lui. Elle savait qu'elle allait probablement payer cher sa petite création au marqueur, après tout, Hook n'était pas le genre d'homme à laisser passer quelque chose comme ça, si son visage était vandalisé. La pensée du prix qu'elle aurait a payer suffisait presque à lui faire regretter son tour...

Ha, mais qui croyait-elle leurrer? Si c'était à refaire, elle referait exactement la même chose, ça n'avait pas de prix. Pour tout le reste, elle avait ses cartes de crédit.

Soudain son téléphone sonna ...

Elle remercia le ciel pour l'interruption de cette tâche incroyablement ennuyeuse qui était de remplir des dossiers, et fit rouler sa chaise jusqu'au téléphone.

"Bureau des shérifs."

"Bonjour Swan", répondit une voix séduisante et enjouée, lui provoquant des frissons dans le dos.

"Hook", lui répondit-elle d'une voix irrégulière, "je ne savais pas que tu savais utiliser un téléphone."

"Attends que j'apprenne à écrire."

"Que Dieu nous vienne en aide." Il gloussa et les cheveux d'Emma se soulevèrent de sa nuque, il déclenchait déjà de telles réactions chez elle alors qu'il avait à peine dit quelques mots.

"Qu'as-tu fait?" demanda-t-elle.

"Je passe un simple coup de téléphone et tu supposes que je prépare quelque chose?" demanda-t-il, essayant de paraître offensé mais ruinant l'effet à cause de l'amusement dans sa voix.

"Tu respires?"

"La dernière fois que j'ai vérifié," dit-il.

"Tu prépare quelque chose." Il ri encore à cela.

"Tes instincts te servent bien mon cœur", admis-t-il "j'ai quelque chose à l'ordre du jour".

"Peux-tu m'éclairer?" demanda Emma, presque avec hésitation.

"Vengeance", répondit-il avec désinvolture. Oh merde.

"Je ne peux pas dire que je ne m'y attendais pas, comment _va_ ton visage?" demanda-t-elle, incapable de retenir un petit sourire.

"Il m'a fallu frotter pendant trois jours pour retrouver mon apparence." Elle avait presque ri mais avait réussi à en étouffer l'envie.

"Je ne regrette rien."

"Pas encore," dit-il, d'une voix machiavélique.

"Je tremble dans mes bottes", répondit-elle sarcastiquement.

"Oh, je vais adorer ça Swan." Ok, c'était flippant.

"Dis ça au garçon de cabine", osa-t-elle. Mon dieu aimait-elle vraiment ça?

"J'aime tellement ça quand tu me lance un défi", ronronna-t-il.

"Je raccroche maintenant," soupira-t-elle en faisant descendre le récepteur. Cependant, sa voix l'a rappela avant de pouvoir raccrocher.

"Tu avais l'air de t'ennuyer Swan, tu devrais sortir aujourd'hui."

Les yeux d'Emma s'élargirent alors qu'elle se dégageait de sa chaise et se dirigeait vers la fenêtre à la recherche de Hook. Elle le vit appuyé contre un bâtiment de l'autre côté de la rue, regardant derrière lui en fermant son téléphone portable d'une seule main. Il lui fit un sourire insolent et un salut de deux doigts paresseux avant de se retourner et de disparaître dans une ruelle. Emma était sur le point d'attraper son manteau et de le poursuivre, mais elle fut interrompue par la sonnerie du téléphone. Elle alla à son bureau et prit rapidement le téléphone.

"Bureau des shérifs."

"Quelqu'un a fait irruption dans mon magasin!" dit frénétiquement une voix congestionnée.

"Atchoum?" Demanda Emma alors qu'une lumière commençait à clignoter sur le tableau d'appel.

"Attends," dit-elle en le mettant en attente.

"Bureau des shérifs."

"Emma," dit la fée bleue d'une voix alarmante, "Quelqu'un a fait irruption dans le couvent!"

"Ok, je vais -" une autre lumière clignota sur le tableau et elle sentit son estomac tomber dans ses chaussures. Ce fils de pute.

"Une seconde Bleue", dit Emma, prenant rapidement l'appel suivant.

"Bureau des shérifs, quelqu'un est entré par effraction?" dit-elle avant que la personne à l'autre bout puisse parler.

"Comment avez-vous su?" Demanda Ruby, perplexe.

"J'ai le sentiment que je vais avoir une histoire à te raconter plus tard," grogna Emma "Je vais arriver dès que possible."

* * *

Elle alla voir Atchoum en premier. La porte avait été ouverte, rien n'était cassé mais une chaîne, une enceinte stéréo et un cadenas manquaient. De plus, une note avait été laissée sur le comptoir, maintenue par une pièce d'or. Elle ramassa la pièce et examina comment elle brillait pendant un moment avant d'ouvrir le parchemin plié pour lire les trois mots écrits avec élégance.

 _ **J'espère que…**_

"Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?" demanda Atchoum après un éternuement particulièrement violent.

"Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée" admit Emma.

Elle dû écouter Atchoum se plaindre pendant une demi-heure, prenant sa déclaration avant de pouvoir finalement se rendre au couvent. Son téléphone portable commença à sonner dès son arrivée dans la voiture.

"Emma à l'écoute."

"Ce nain devrait vraiment voir un médecin", dit la voix de Hook "ça ne peut pas être normal."

"Comment diable as-tu eu mon numéro?"

"Je ne te dirai pas." Elle pouvait presque l'entendre sourire.

"Si c'est le mieux que tu as Hook, je dois dire, je ne suis pas impressionné," elle s'assura qu'il pouvait entendre à quel point elle était peu impressionnée alors qu'elle démarrait sa voiture.

"Oh Swan, je pense que tu me connais mieux que ça." Elle regarda la note dans sa main avant de mettre la voiture en route.

"Tu espères quoi?" demanda-t-elle en relisant les mots.

"Je suppose que tu vas le découvrir," murmura-t-il secrètement avant de raccrocher.

* * *

Ensuite, elle alla au couvent où Bleue l'attendait. La moitié des bougies qu'elles devaient vendre avaient été volées.

"Qui volerait des bougies à des religieuses?" demanda Bleue, confuse.

"Un pirate qui veut que Dieu le punisse", répondit Emma, énervée.

"Ceci a été laissé là," dit Bleue, brandissant une pièce d'or et un autre morceau de parchemin plié.

"On dirait une énigme", marmonna-t-elle alors que Bleue lui tendait les deux objets. Elle glissa la pièce dans sa poche qui pourra être utilisée comme preuve avec la première, avant d'ouvrir le parchemin et de lire les deux mots suivants.

 _ **…Tu aimes…**_

"Pourquoi laisser la pièce d'or?" Demanda Bleue, l'air complètement confuse par le vol.

"Je dirai un indice?" Dit Emma en pliant le billet et en le glissant dans sa poche, "il veut que je sache que c'est lui," soupira-t-elle "c'est un peu une diva."

"Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire quand tu l'attraperas?" Demanda Bleue alors qu'Emma s'éloignait pour remonter dans la voiture de police.

"Prendre un plaisir extrême en jetant ses fesses en prison" dit-elle par-dessus son épaule. Elle était à peine sorti de l'allée des Nonnes quand son téléphone recommença à sonner. Elle ne pris même pas la peine de dire quoi que ce soit quand elle le pressa à son oreille, elle savait qui c'était maintenant.

"On s'amuse encore Swan?" demanda Hook.

"Je vois que tu fais du shopping, n'est-ce pas?" dit-elle en tournant sur la route principale pour retourner en ville, elle se dirigeait maintenant chez Ruby.

"Oh tu sais, j'ai juste ramassé quelques trucs ici et là", répondit-il vaguement.

"On appelle aussi ça du vol."

"C'est juste pour s'amuser love -"

"Non, non, non," l'interrompit Emma, son radar à conneries retentissant déjà fort et clair dans sa tête.

"Ce n'est pas du hasard Stan, tu es un homme avec un plan. Que diable prépares-tu?" Demanda Emma, le fait de ne pas savoir était en fait pire que s'il l'a tourmentait juste avec une de ses ruses de pirate.

"Un, j'ai déjà dit que je ne te le dirai pas. Deux, qui est ce camarade Stan?"

Elle était sur le point de lui dire qu'il n'y avait pas de Stan, que c'était juste un dicton, mais il y avait une note dans la voix du pirate qui l'arrêta une seconde. Quand elle réalisa ce que c'était, elle failli éclater de rire.

"Oh mon _dieu_. Je ne viens pas juste d'entendre de la jalousie dans ta voix?"

"Ai-je une raison de l'être?" demanda-t-il sérieusement.

"De Stan imaginaire?" demanda-t-elle sarcastiquement, "il a toujours plus chance que toi avec moi".

"Oh Swan", dit-il comme si elle était une enfant pas sage, "arrête de prétendre que tu n'aimes pas cette petite danse."

"Bien sûr, _j'aime_ juste avoir mes pieds sur les tiens" Emma roula des yeux même s'il ne pouvait pas le voir.

"Tu sais, tu n'as pas besoin de t'inventer des prétendants alors que je suis _prêt_ et _disposé_." Elle pouvait pratiquement le voir remuer les sourcils. Comment avait-il rendu des paroles innocentes si suggestives?

"Je n'invente pas de prétendants", lui dit-elle avec dérision.

"Mais tu es fatigué de repousser mes avances."

"Oh je ne sais pas, après tout je le fais si bien," répondit-elle gentiment.

"Pas autant que tu ne le penses mon cœur, je me souviens d'une nuit où je suis tombé malade -"

"Pour ton information, tu as été le pire patient du monde" le coupa Emma.

"- et tu t'occupais de moi, oh si tendrement ..." Mon Dieu, il la faisait rougir au téléphone.

"- caressant mes cheveux-" continua-t-il doucement.

"Tu étais supposé être endormi!" cria-t-elle dans le téléphone avant qu'elle puisse s'en empêcher.

"Ne sois pas embarrassée love, tu peux me caresser tout ce que tu veux."

"A quel autre moment étais-tu réveillé, bâtard?" exigea Emma, les dents serrées.

"Pourquoi Swan, as-tu sous-entendu que je t'avais manqué quand j'étais dans un état de faiblesse?" demanda-t-il faussement choqué.

"Tu rêves pervers, et tu m'as attrapé les fesses", cria-t-elle.

"L'ai-je fait?" demanda-t-il avec espièglerie "ça ne me ressemble pas". Oh, il souriait vraiment maintenant.

"Tu vas avoir besoin d'un autre crochet quand j'aurai fini avec toi," dit-elle en tenant fermement son téléphone alors qu'elle tournait un peu plus vite que nécessaire.

"Après tout ton travail acharné pour me remettre sur pied?" bouda-t-il.

"La "tendresse" dont tu as parlé c'était juste moi qui payait ma dette," dit-elle, un peu sur la défensive, "je l'ai payé, alors passe à ton prochain coup _garçon de cabine_." Elle pouvait elle aussi mettre l'accent sur ses mots.

"Eh bien, tu l'as presque payé en totalité", dit-il avec désinvolture.

"Par l'enfer "presque"? Je l'ai payé en totalité!" elle grogna dans le récepteur, freinant si fort à un feu rouge qu'elle fit crisser ses pneus.

"Maintenant quoi? Qu'est-ce que tu prépares?" demanda Emma, chaque mot bien articulé. Elle l'entendit laisser échapper un long soupir, presque fatigué.

"Bien Swan, si tu insistes vraiment, je te divulguerai mon terrible plan." La sincérité de sa voix installa un silence alors qu'elle arrivait devant l'appartement de Ruby.

"... Attends, sérieusement?" Demanda Emma, sceptique en garant le véhicule sur sa place. Sa réponse fut de rire, puis elle entendit une longue tonalité. Il lui avait raccroché au nez.

"Uhg, connard!" siffla-t-elle, jetant son téléphone sur le siège passager avec colère.

* * *

Ruby ouvrit la porte l'air énervé, environ deux secondes après qu'Emma ait frappé à sa porte.

"Ton jouet était dans mon appartement", lui dit-elle avec colère.

"Ce n'est pas mon jouet!" Ruby roula des yeux et s'écarta pour la laisser entrer.

"Ouais bien, s'il ne fait pas attention, il sera mon jouet à mâcher à la pleine lune" grogna-t-elle en claquant la porte.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il a pris?" demanda Emma.

"Mes CD's" souffla Ruby, la conduisant à la scène du crime - son support pour CD.

"Les meilleurs, mon album préféré de John Mayer est manquant."

Wow, les gens achètent encore des CD? Emma réfléchit de son côté.

"Sérieusement? Ne serait-ce pas plus simple si Hook avait un compte itunes?" grogna-t-elle. Elle s'arrêta une seconde comme si elle entendait ses propres paroles et reconnu à quel point elle semblait complètement folle. Capitaine Hook avec un compte itunes.

"Mon dieu, c'est toute ma vie", marmonna Ruby, le visage pétrifié.

Emma ne comprenait pas - qu'est-ce que Hook allait faire avec des bougies, un cadenas, une chaîne, une enceinte et maintenant une poignée de CD de Ruby?

"Il devrait probablement télécharger de la musique illégalement," grommela Ruby alors qu'elle regardait tristement la tour de sa vaste collection de CD, les yeux rivés sur les espaces vides.

"Ok, donne moi la note," dit Emma en tendant la main.

"Comment as-tu su qu'il y avait une note?" Demanda Ruby en retirant le parchemin de sa poche.

"Ca a été son modus openrandi* aujourd'hui. Garde-la," dit-elle quand Ruby tenta de lui remettre la pièce d'or. Elle prit le parchemin plié et l'ouvrit.

"J'admets que je n'ai pas compris." Ruby haussa les épaules en la regardant lire le message. Les yeux d'Emma quittèrent presque sa tête en lisant les deux mots écrits.

"Oh merde." Emma lâcha la note et courut, ouvrant la porte à la volée, sans aucune explication.

"Emma!" l'appela Ruby, un peu alarmée. Mais il était trop tard, elle était partie. Elle pris la note et l'a relu.

 _ **... ces distractions**_ **.**

"Je ne comprendrai jamais ces deux-là" soupira Ruby.

* Modus openrandi : mode opératoire.

* * *

 _ **Voilà pour ce premier chapitre ! Je vais essayer de poster le deuxième dans la semaine !**_

 _ **N'hésitez pas laisser des reviews, si vous voyez des erreurs dans ma traduction, ou simplement une petite parole d'encouragement !**_


	2. Chapter 2

**YOU GIVE ME HELL**

 **Chapitre 2**

Emma courait dans les escaliers de l'immeuble en composant _son_ numéro de téléphone, tournant dans un coin si vite qu'elle faillit rentrer dans un mur. Elle mis le téléphone à son oreille, fonçant dans le couloir alors que ça sonnait une fois, deux fois...

"Swan, pourquoi peux-tu bien m'appeler?" demanda Hook d'une voix innocente.

"Où es-tu?" exigea-t-elle, à bout de souffle.

"Je vais te donner trois indices love, les deux premiers ne comptent pas."

Son appartement.

"Enfoiré -"

Emma raccrocha alors qu'elle franchissait la porte qui menait à la rue, ne ralentissant pas alors qu'elle mettait son téléphone dans la poche de sa veste et se dirigeait vers la voiture. Elle ne s'arrêta que pour sortir les clés de son autre poche, essayant de déverrouiller la portière. Pourquoi la ville n'investissait pas dans des voitures avec ouverture centralisée? Elle était tellement concentrée sur le fait de trouver la bonne clé qu'elle ne remarqua pas une présence derrière elle, jusqu'à ce que celle-ci lui murmure à l'oreille.

"Ravissante, comme toujours Swan," murmura la voix de Hook. Avant qu'elle ne puisse broncher, elle sentit des lèvres effleurer sa joue et la sensation d'une main qui lui donnait une tape sur les fesses. Puis il se mit à courir. Abasourdie, elle regarda son long manteau de pirate battre le vent alors qu'il fuyait dans la direction opposée, bouche bée. Puis elle se ressaisit, indignée.

"Hook! Reviens ici!" cria-t-elle en le poursuivant.

* * *

Hook avait raccroché après avoir laissé entendre qu'il était dans son appartement et avait attendu un moment les bras croisés.

Quinze secondes plus tard, il avait eu la chance de voir Emma sortir du bâtiment comme une tornade. Elle avait l'air de le maudire, les cheveux volant derrière elle comme une cape dorée alors qu'elle courait vers son étrange petit char. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire un peu de voir à quel point elle était enragée alors qu'il la suivait tranquillement, sans être vu d'elle. Elle était tellement tendue parfois, pensa-t-il en la regardant se débattre avec quelque chose, encore inconsciente du fait qu'il marchait derrière elle. Elle était irrésistible, même énervée comme cela. En fait, pour lui, cela ne faisait qu'ajouter à son charme.

Il se pencha pour que ses lèvres soient près de son oreille avant de faire remarquer à voix basse à quel point elle était ravissante, et de lui donner un rapide baiser sur la joue. Puis, comme il voulait la rendre folle et qu'il ne pouvait pas y résister, il frappa ses fesses avant de se mettre à courir, un sourire fendant son visage en deux.

 _Un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq_ -

"Hook! Reviens ici!" l'entendit-il crier après lui. Oh, elle était très énervée, pensa-t-il avec délice. Mais cinq secondes avant de se commencer à le pourchasser? Killian avait failli croire qu'il l'avait perdue. Mais il avait dû prendre de l'avance sur Emma - après tout, la jeune femme était unique en son genre.

Emma courut après lui, suivant le battement de son manteau alors qu'il se faufilait dans les allées et tournait dans les angles comme un éclair. Elle serait contente de lui mettre une raclée avant de le jeter en prison, car honnêtement il le cherchait tellement que c'était comme s'il aimait l'idée qu'Emma le frappe. Oh mon dieu, et s'il aimait vraiment l'idée qu'elle le frappe? Pourquoi? Pourquoi pensait-elle à ça alors qu'elle le pourchassait?

C'était sa faute.

Tout était de sa foutue faute. Que Dieu punisse ce pirate lubrique et ses insinuations!

 _Fais attention!_ Son cerveau la réprimandait alors qu'elle sautait par dessus une clôture dans le port, derrière Killian. _Tu vas le perdre!_ Elle le surpris en train de descendre d'un quai et disparaître de son champ de vision derrière un bateau. Il était coincé maintenant, pensa-t-elle en tournant au même coin que sa proie.

Sa première pensée fut: "où est-ce qu'il est passé?" C'était comme s'il venait de disparaître en quelques secondes après l'avoir perdu de vue. Sa pensée suivante fut "oh merde" - parce que le quai sur lequel elle courait se terminait plutôt brusquement. Bien qu'elle essaya, elle ne pût s'arrêter à temps. Elle trébucha de façon embarrassante au bout de la passerelle et tomba dans l'eau. Elle refit surface en reprenant son souffle, éclaboussant tout autour d'elle et bafouillant sous le choc brutal de l'eau froide. Elle entendit un rire au son de ses éclaboussures et regarda dans la direction du son pour voir Killian, assis sur le côté du bateau derrière lequel il avait disparu.

"Très gracieuse mon cœur!" l'appela-t-il.

"HOOK!" cria-t-elle de colère, nageant jusqu'au bord du quai. Il descendit de son perchoir et se dirigea au bord de l'eau pour la rejoindre alors qu'elle luttait pour sortir.

"Je dois dire que le look mouillé te va très bien love" rigola-t-il en la regardant échouer lamentablement.

"Voyons comment ça te va!" répliqua-t-elle d'un ton cassant, essayant de le faire glisser dans l'eau avec elle, en l'attrapant par les chevilles. Il esquiva facilement et continua à parler tandis qu'Emma continuait d'essayer de s'extirper avec frustration.

"En fait, ça me va très bien, mais tu devras me croire sur parole." Elle se précipita pour sortir de l'eau, mais le poids de sa veste en cuir mouillée et de son jean l'en empêcha.

"Bien sûr, il y a beaucoup de choses qui me vont bien – toi par exemple," sourit-il.

"Je préférerais plutôt chevaucher un parcmètre", cracha-t-elle, renonçant à sortir et maintenant, se tenant au bout du quai pour l'observer. Oh si un regard pouvait tuer ...

"Oh ne sois pas en colère -"

"Tu es en train de te foutre de moi, non?"

"Tu l'as vu venir," continua-t-il comme si de rien n'était alors qu'il s'accroupissait pour mieux parler avec elle.

"Ok, bien, tu as eu ta vengeance, maintenant aide-moi," concéda-t-elle à contrecœur, tendant sa main. Hook secoua la tête et se releva comme si elle était une petite fille naïve.

"Emma je viens juste de m'amuser un peu, je n'ai pas pris ma vengeance - et en plus de ça tu me dois encore quelque chose."

"Un coup de poing au visage?" demanda-t-elle brillamment.

"Oh, je pense que tu as fait assez de dégâts à mon visage dernièrement mon cœur", dit-il en touchant sa joue.

"Je ne te dois rien!" hurla-t-elle avec indignation, enlevant les cheveux mouillés de son visage avec colère.

"Si je me souviens de ce que tu me dois, tu peux sûrement chercher dans ta mémoire et trouver aussi, love. Si toutefois tu le veux vraiment, je te donnerai un indice," lui dit Killian en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

"Je suis désolée, tout ce que j'entends, c'est "s'il te plait Emma, frappe mon visage! Je l'ai tellement mérité" siffla-t-elle entre ses dents.

" _Je te ferai tenir ça_ ," dit-il doucement avec une étincelle dans ses yeux ; apparemment sans entendre ses menaces.

"Quoi?" demanda-t-elle en inclinant la tête – la confusion troublant sa colère pendant un moment.

"Tu m'as entendu love, c'est l'indice," dit-il en se levant, "l'échelle est de l'autre côté du bateau, on se revoit plus tard", lui dit-il en se retournant et en s'éloignant.

"Tu peux compter là-dessus garçon de cabine!" lui cria-t-elle, comme d'habitude sa seule réponse fut de rire. Vous savez quoi? Elle allait adorer le frapper plus fort que _jamais_. Quand elle réussi enfin à s'extirper hors de la maudite berge, il était bien sûr parti depuis longtemps. Elle décida de se diriger vers son foutu appartement, mais bien qu'elle ne voulait pas mouiller l'intérieur de la voiture de police, elle l'avait pourchassé jusqu'à l'autre bout de la ville, et elle n'avait pas envie de marcher tout le chemin du retour. Cependant, elle ne rentrerait pas à la maison tout de suite, elle était déjà au port après tout …

* * *

Quand elle finit ce qu'elle avait à faire, elle était dans un meilleur état d'esprit ; bien sûr elle était toujours trempée, le soleil s'était couché et elle avait froid - maintenant elle voulait juste se doucher et se changer pour mettre quelque chose de sec. Elle rentra chez elle, enleva ses chaussures détrempées et commença à retirer ses vêtements encore plus humides. Jusqu'à son soutien-gorge et sa culotte, qu'elle alla jeter dans le sèche-linge. Cependant, quand elle avait tenté de le mettre en marche, rien ne s'était passé. Son front se plissa en essayant de le rallumer mais elle n'obtint toujours rien. _Pas moyen._

Elle vérifia rapidement si il était branché et commença déjà à avoir un sentiment d'échec. Elle vit que le fil avait été coupé, rendant l'appareil inutilisable.

"Oh, allez!" cria-t-elle en frappant la machine. _Ce bâtard!_

Il avait en fait été dans son appartement! Bien sûr qu'il y avait été, pourquoi était-elle surprise? C'était un pirate. Dieu, quel emmerdeur! Bien, elle allait juste pendre ses vêtements pour qu'ils sèchent et mettre quelque chose d'autre. Elle alla dans sa chambre et ouvrit son placard.

Pour trouver chaque cintre vide.

 _Il n'aurait pas fait ça._ Elle entra dans son placard pour vérifier tous les tiroirs du dressing - vide. Elle vérifia sa commode pour y trouver des chaussettes et des sous-vêtements - rien. Il avait volé ses vêtements? Qui fait ça!? Ce n'est qu'en cherchant frénétiquement des vêtements, en claquant les tiroirs et en fouillant dans sa chambre, qu'elle avait remarqué que des vêtements avaient déjà été disposés sur son lit. Une robe moulante rouge sang qu'elle n'avait pas porté depuis l'époque où elle était chasseuse de primes était posée sur les draps.

"Oh, non, sûrement pas" grogna-t-elle, ramassant la robe du lit pour la regarder. Elle se sentait encore moins coupable (si cela était possible) qu'avant maintenant. Sous la robe, il y avait deux autres objets disposés pour elle, un nouveau téléphone portable (le sien avait été détruit quand elle était tombée dans le port) et un collier en argent qu'elle n'avait jamais vu auparavant. Alors qu'elle l'examinait, le nouveau téléphone sonna. Encore une fois, elle ne s'embêta pas avec des plaisanteries quand elle y répondit.

"Toi, connard!"

"Eh bien, je passe une très bonne journée love, merci de l'avoir demandé."

"Je sais que je te dis que je vais te tuer pratiquement tous les deux jours, mais je vais vraiment te massacrer cette fois", siffla-t-elle dans le récepteur.

"Oooo, je tremble dans mes bottes de pirate."

"Je ne porterai pas cette robe", lui dit-elle obstinément.

"Eh bien, si tu insistes pour rester nue, loin de moi de l'idée de t'en empêcher."

Yep, elle lui devait définitivement un coup de poing dans le visage.

"Joli collier," dit-elle à la place, examinant la belle chaîne d'argent tressée, "A qui l'as-tu volé?" demanda-t-elle.

"Je suis choqué que tu insinues que je t'offrirai un cadeau volé." Oui, il semblait vraiment choqué.

"Sérieusement, venant du type qui a volé toute la journée?"

"Achats", corrigea-t-il, "j'ai laissé de l'or."

"Je ne porterai pas ça Hook! Ramène-moi mes vêtements sale voleur!" elle avait presque crié dans le téléphone, jetant la robe violemment sur le lit.

"Je le ferai si je pouvais," lui dit-il, "mais alors quelle piste suivrais-tu pour me trouver?" Emma sentit son estomac tomber dans ses talons.

"Tu n'oserai pas."

"Si j'étais toi je me dépêcherais avant que les autres ne voient tes dessous dans la rue mon cœur." Clic. Elle retira le téléphone de son oreille pour le regarder avec horreur. Puis elle leva les yeux au plafond, jetant ses bras en l'air avec une profonde exaspération.

"Pourquoi me _détestes_ -tu!?"

…

* * *

 _ **Voilà pour ce deuxième chapitre ! Plus qu'un et on termine cette troisième histoire, mais rassurez-vous il y en a encore deux autres à venir !**_

 _ **Et vou**_ _ ** _s pouvez laisser une petite review si cette histoire vous plaît, parce que mine de rien c'est du boulot de tout traduire, donc si ça n'intéresse pas les gens autant que je m'arrête à la fin de cette histoire... (je tiens quand même à finir celle-ci dans tous les cas, je n'aime pas laisser des choses inachevées) !_**_

 ** _Merci à tous les lecteurs en tout cas, même les silencieux !_**


	3. Chapter 3

**YOU GIVE ME HELL**

 **Chapitre 3**

En y repensant, elle aurait définitivement dû laisser ce géant manger Hook quand elle en avait eu l'occasion. À présent, elle se dépêchait de descendre la rue principale en robe rouge, à la recherche des vêtements qu'il aurait éparpillés dans la ville - ça lui apprendra à être clémente.

Elle n'en avait pas encore trouvé et elle commençait tout juste à se détendre un peu, commençant à penser qu'il avait peut-être menti, lorsqu'elle le vit.

Son soutien-gorge suspendu à un panneau stop.

Les yeux d'Emma sortirent presque de leurs orbites alors qu'elle se mit à courir et arracha le soutien-gorge du panneau pour le placer sous son bras. Presque aussitôt, elle vit une chemise par terre et se précipita pour la ramasser. Soutif, chemise - si elle trouvait une de ses culottes, que Dieu ait pitié de l'âme de Hook, car elle n'en aurait certainement pas pour lui. Au moins il était tard et personne ne verrait -

"Miss Swan."

 _Mais non!_

Emma se retourna lentement au son de la voix de Regina, à quelques mètres d'elle. Elle fut gratifiée par le regard de la Méchante Reine - brandissant une paire de collants entre son pouce et son index - arborant une expression résolument amusée.

"J'imagine que ceci t'appartient?" Emma l'avait rejoint instantanément, les arrachant de sa main et les fourrant sous son bras.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais dehors si tard?" Demanda Emma, les joues brûlantes.

"Pourquoi? As-tu imposé un couvre-feu shérif?" Demanda Regina, manifestement très satisfaite de son malaise. Hook et elle s'entendraient merveilleusement à ce niveau là. Emma essayait de trouver une réplique cinglante quand Regina sembla remarquer la robe.

"Un peu lubrique pour toi, tu ne penses pas?" Emma fronça les sourcils.

"Quoi?" elle se regarda, "c'est une belle robe!" dit-elle sur la défensive. Bien sûr, elle ne voulait pas porter ce foutu truc mais ce n'était clairement pas une robe de prostituée.

"Miss Swan, Henry a besoin d'un modèle dans sa vie, qui agit comme une femme respectable", lui dit Regina, comme si elle n'était pas ce modèle . Oh-ho-ho, Regina avait choisi la _mauvaise_ nuit pour ça.

"Je ne pense pas qu'Henry ait besoin d'apprendre à être une femme, mais bon, c'est juste mon avis", déclara Emma en haussant les épaules.

"Peu importe, c'est juste mon avis, tu ne devrais pas – qu'est-ce que tu fais?" demanda-t-elle soudain alors qu'elle regardait Emma commencer à se caresser, comme si elle cherchait quelque chose dans l'une de ses poches inexistantes.

"C'est drôle, j'ai d'habitude au moins un ..." dit Emma, feignant la confusion. Regina leva un sourcil en la regardant comme si elle demandait "un quoi?" Emma soupira et haussa les épaules.

"Non - pas un seul. Si tu veux bien m'excuser Regina, j'ai des vêtements à ramasser et un pirate à fouetter." Elle passa devant la maire, qui envisageait sérieusement de lancer un sort pour rendre ses esprits à Emma, avant de soupirer et de reprendre sa route.

* * *

Emma avait rassemblé un bon paquet de vêtements sous son bras au moment où son téléphone sonna. Elle le pris sans même regarder l'identité de son interlocuteur.

"Je te préviens que je prévois de t'étrangler avec ces collants."

"QUOI?!" cria une voix de femme extrêmement surprise.

"Snow!?"

Oh mon dieu pourquoi!? Si un météore était tombé dix secondes plus tard, Emma l'aurait accueilli à bras ouverts.  
Hook. Il n'y avait aucun moyen possible que ce soit sa faute, mais quand même – tout était de sa foutue faute.

"Je pensais que c'était quelqu'un d'autre! Je ne veux pas t'étrangler!" lui dit-elle rapidement pour essayer de la rassurer.

"Emma, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?" Demanda Snow.

"Se passe? Rien ne se passe", tenta Emma avec un rire dédaigneux. _Je suis juste en train d'essayer désespérément de retirer mes vêtements et sous-vêtements de la rue avant que quelqu'un ne les voie, essayant également de trouver l'endroit idéal pour jeter un corps._

" _Emma._ "

Oh seigneur, elle utilisait sa 'voix de maman'.

"Hook est juste un connard, je m'en occupe," soupira Emma, saisissant un autre débardeur par terre. Elle commençait à se dire que tout ça la menait à la mairie.

"Ah," dit Snow, comme si les manigances entre sa fille et le Capitaine Hook devenaient de plus en plus courantes. Encore une fois cette impression - _c'était_ sa vie.

"Il te rend encore dingue?" demanda Snow.

"Ça commence à devenir une habitude", grommela-t-elle à travers ses dents, ramassant un short sur l'herbe – ça la conduisait définitivement à la mairie.

"Veux-tu que je m'occupe de lui?" demanda Snow comme si elle était prête à partir en guerre à tout moment. Emma n'en doutait vraiment pas.

"Tu parles comme le parrain Snow. Merci, mais ça va." 'Ça va' avait été ponctué par Emma attrapant une de ses chaussettes sur une branche plutôt basse.

"Ce n'est pas juste que ce soit ton père qui ait toutes les occasions pour frapper Hook!" Gémit Snow.

"Je suis un peu occupé, je t'appellerai plus tard ok? Oksalutjetaime!" elle raccrocha avant que Snow ne puisse protester et inspira profondément.

Elle se tenait devant les portes de la mairie - une culotte était accrochée à la poignée de la porte. Wow, elle s'était en fait murée dans une rage étrangement calme. _J'aurai dû mettre le feu a son navire,_ se mit-elle à penser sereinement, saisissant le dessous affriolant et en le fourrant avec les autres sous son bras. Elle ouvrit la porte et entra.

Au début, elle resta là à laisser ses yeux s'habituer à l'obscurité, clignant plusieurs fois. Elle réalisa qu'elle était dans le vestibule, pas la mairie elle-même. La première chose qu'elle remarqua ressemblait à une énorme poubelle en plastique. Quelques clignement d'yeux supplémentaires en se rapprochait, et elle vit qu'elle était remplie du reste de ses vêtements. Emma laissa échapper un soupir qu'elle ne reconnu pas alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la poubelle. Au moins _ceux-là_ n'avaient pas été dispersés partout. Elle commençait à fouiller dans la poubelle pour s'assurer que tous ses vêtements étaient bien là quand elle entendit un bruit, un bruit métallique et un cliquetis. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand elle réalisa que c'était le son de quelqu'un qui refermait les portes. Elle couru vers la porte, sans prendre la peine d'appuyer sur la poignée, mais essaya de la pousser pour l'ouvrir. Elle était à deux doigts de l'ouvrir lorsque quelqu'un la referma avec un cadenas. Emma s'appuya contre la porte pour regarder à travers la petite ouverture. Un homme à casquette rouge la regarda pendant une seconde avant de partir dans l'autre direction – c'est quoi ce bordel? Hook avait des putains de laquais maintenant?

"Hey! Ramène tes fesses ici!" Cria Emma après l'homme, mais bien sûr il n'écouta pas.

Emma lutta pour ouvrir la porte, sans succès, espérant que quelque chose se briserait mais la porte ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Une porte à l'arrière peut-être? Elle passa devant la poubelle et ouvrit la porte du hall principal. Emma parvint à pénétrer dans la pièce lorsque ça la frappa - la paralysant sur place alors que la porte se refermait derrière elle en la bousculant un peu - la salle était éclairée d'une centaine de bougies, jonchant le sol de la salle entière et répandant partout une lumière chaleureuse. Une chaîne stéréo sur une table jouait de la musique, ressemblant au morceau de John Mayer – _A fool to love you_.

Et à côté de cette table?

Hook était assis, les pieds reposant dessus, les doigts ornés de ses habituelles bagues, enroulés autour de son crochet argenté et reposant sur son ventre, il la regardait avec son sourire carnassier. Il portait ce qui semblait être son plus beau costume de pirate, un gilet rouge ornés de boutons de laiton qui laissait visible une large étendue de son torse. Il portait son long manteau noir avec le col remonté, et une autre rangée de gros boutons de cuivre ; il avait aussi des bottes hautes et - wow, ce pantalon en cuir noir était _serré_. La boucle argentée de sa ceinture en cuir marron semblait presque rebondie. _Était-il avec quelqu'un avant qu'il ne l'enferme ici?_

Quel homme courageux.

"Eh bien, bien," dit-il, laissant tomber ses pieds de la table et se levant lentement. Emma n'avait pas bougé et s'efforçait d'empêcher sa mâchoire de percuter le sol alors qu'il se dirigeait doucement vers elle, semblant prendre son temps pour l'admirer en détail.

"J'adorerais te dire à quel point tu êtes magnifique," dit-il, "mais les mots ne te feraient pas honneur, car aucun d'eux n'est à la hauteur pour te décrire correctement." Il s'arrêta devant elle, son torse touchant presque sa poitrine. L'expression d'Emma resta de marbre devant sa tentative de flirt et ses flatteries.

"Heureusement que je suis le seul homme ici, j'aurai été forcé d'en tuer certains juste pour t'avoir ce soir," dit-il avec son plus séduisant sourire.

Emma le saisit soudainement par les épaules et lui mis un coup de genou entre les jambes. Hook jura alors que l'air quittait ses poumons et qu'il s'effondrait sur le sol. Il se recroquevilla en position fœtale, roulant sur lui-même alors qu'il gémissait de douleur. Emma se tenait juste au-dessus de lui avec un regard noir.

"Ouais, ne me dis pas que tu ne l'a pas vu venir," lui dit-elle d'une voix dénuée de sympathie.

* * *

Emma lui tendit un sac rempli de glace qu'elle avait sorti du frigo communal, il le prit en s'asseyant sur la chaise et le plaça entre ses jambes.

"Ça me rappellera de ne pas te faire de compliments", grogna-t-il.

"Oh, ça ne t'en empêchera même pas," dit Emma en roulant des yeux alors qu'elle tirait une autre chaise près de lui et s'y assit, forcée de croiser les jambes à cause de la robe.

"J'ai dessiné sur ton visage. Tu as répondu en commettant plusieurs vols, en me faisant tomber dans le port, en détruisant mon sèche-linge, en volant mes vêtements et en les répandant dans toute la ville – tu as de la chance que je ne te fasse pas castrer." Il soupira de soulagement quand la glace commença à faire son travail.

"Ok, j'admets que le coup des vêtements, c'était aller un peu trop loin, mais il est tard, ce n'est pas comme si quelqu'un -"

"Apparemment, Regina aime les promenades nocturnes", l'interrompit Emma brusquement. Il cligna des yeux.

"Elle a eu la gentillesse de me rendre mes collants, Snow a également appelé et je pensais que c'était toi - j'ai menacé de l'étrangler avec ces collants."

Hook se tut encore quelques secondes avant d'éclater de rire.

"Tais-toi, ce n'est pas drôle."

"Je trouve que si, au contraire love", réussit-il à articuler entre ses éclats de rire.

Elle le regarda en train de rire, essayant de garder son sérieux, mais bizarrement, elle ne parvint pas à apaiser son envie de sourire. Elle gloussa même une ou deux fois. Hook repris son souffle en essuyant une larme de ses yeux, avant de lui tendre la main.

"Trêve?" Demanda-t-il. Elle regarda fixement sa main, puis releva les yeux vers lui avec un sourire narquois.

"Je ne pense pas que nous soyons capables d'une trêve", lui dit-elle.

"Oh, allez, Smee* ne sera pas de retour avant un moment. On ne pourrai pas faire une trêve, même pour quelques heures?" demanda-t-il avec un sourire sincère.

Elle fit semblant d'y penser, en souriant intérieurement à ce à qui l'attendait quand il retournerai à son navire plus tard. Emma hésita et lui serra la main.

"Bien, trêve." Elle regarda ses yeux observer son cou, avec une touche de surprise qui illumina son visage.

"Tu portes le collier," dit-il, visiblement satisfait. Emma baissa les yeux vers la chaîne tressée en argent et fronça les sourcils. Ouais elle l'avait mise, elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi mais elle l'avait.

"Ouais, et bien ..." Emma s'arrêta. "Ça va avec la robe" dit-elle enfin. Il lui fit un sourire entendu. C'est alors qu'elle réalisa qu'elle tenait toujours sa main. Elle essaya de l'enlever mais il la tenait fermement dans le sienne.

"Je pense qu'il est temps de payer ta dette love", dit-il doucement alors qu'un nouveau morceau de musique commençait : _Love is a verb_. Ses yeux pétillèrent presque alors qu'il se levait avec précaution, l'attirant vers lui.

"Je ne te dois rien", insista-t-elle alors qu'il la guidait, plutôt sans résistance, au milieu de la pièce.

"Tu m'as promis une danse" lui rappela-t-il.

"Quand diable ai-je dit ça?" demanda-t-elle. Puis ça lui revint.

 _Sommes-nous... en train de danser Swan?_

 _Peut-être une autre fois Killian._

 _Je... te ferai tenir... cette promesse._

 _Bien sûr que tu le feras. **_

 _ **Je te ferai tenir ça.**_

"Sérieusement Hook", dit-elle en secouant la tête "ce n'était pas une promesse."

"Tu n'as qu'une parole Swan," lui dit-il, il se retourna brusquement et elle se cogna contre son torse. Son bras s'enroula autour de sa taille tandis que sa main valide tenait la sienne, et qu'il commençait à les faire danser lentement tous les deux. Au début, Emma essaya de mettre de la distance entre leurs corps, ce qui le fit rire alors qu'il gardait fermement son bras autour de sa taille, la plaçant contre lui.

"Ce n'est qu'une danse", déclara-t-il. Elle tenta une dernière fois de se dégager de sa prise et soupira quand il ne l'a libéra pas.

"Si une de tes mains redevient baladeuse, ce sera la dernière chose qu'elle fera", le prévint-elle avec un sourire.

"Noté," lui sourit-il avant de la faire tournoyer lentement, d'un geste sûr.

"Pas mal Killian, ils t'apprennent à danser à l'école des pirates?" demanda Emma... presque joueuse - qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait?

"Oh, regarde, elle fait une blague, il y a du progrès! Ces leçons étaient justes après le cours de pillage 101", répondit-il sur le même ton.

"Ok, comment tu connais ce terme?"

"J'ai entendu ça dans la boîte à images appelée 'TV' quand j'étais à l'hôpital" il haussa les épaules alors qu'ils continuaient à se balancer doucement au rythme de la musique. Tout ça était en fait plutôt... agréable.

"Alors pillage 101 hein?" sourit-elle en se balançant, alors qu'il avait les yeux rivés sur elle.

"Dis-moi Capitaine Hook, quel est le plus grand trésor que tu aies volé?"

"Ces moments avec toi." Elle aurait aimé pouvoir dire qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il dise cela, mais si - cependant, la façon dont il le lui avait dit la pris par surprise, car il avait l'air vraiment sincère.

"Mon dieu, tu as une réplique pour tout, n'est-ce pas?" soupira-t-elle, semblant réaliser cela. Cependant, il semblait que Hook ne la laisserait pas s'en tirer comme ça.

"Ce n'est pas une phrase toute faite mon cœur. Parfois, l'amour nous fait juste dire des choses un peu folles."

"Tu ne m'aimes pas." C'était presque un réflexe, ces mots. Il lui lança alors un étrange regard, presque sarcastique mais où on sentait une pointe de douleur. Soudain, il la pencha en arrière.

"Comment le saurais tu?" la défia-t-il, la regardant dans les yeux. Emma essaya de trouver quelque chose à dire qui serait valable, bien qu'elle n'ait aucune idée de la réponse à sa question.

"Je suppose que si ta définition de l'amour c'est emmerder l'autre, alors oui, dessine un cœur avec nos noms dedans." Il sourit à cela et secoua la tête avec un petit rire, les redressant tous les deux.

"Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi tout le monde pense que l'amour doit être si sérieux - l'amour est supposé être amusant." Emma se rendit compte qu'ils avaient cessé de danser maintenant, ils se tenaient juste là, se tenant comme s'ils allaient se remettre à danser mais ne le firent pas. Il la regardait d'une façon étrange, presque surpris, et elle était à peu près sûre que le même regard était sur son visage, lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'elle était sans voix. Leurs visages étaient si proches et Emma ne savait pas comment, ou quand leurs doigts s'étaient entrelacés.

"Tu ne t'amuses pas Emma?" ça ressemblait à une question sincère.

Elle savait alors qu'elle pourrait à tout moment se retirer de son étreinte et qu'il la laisserait faire - son visage survolait le sien et maintenait cette petite distance entre eux - la laissant décider. Mais si Emma devait être complètement honnête avec elle-même, elle ne le voulait pas vraiment. Elle parcouru la distance qui les séparaient et pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Elle ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre- mais le seul mot qu'elle trouva pour décrire ce qu'elle ressentait? Un feu d'artifice – toutes les couleurs des explosions s'emballant dans ce baiser. Ça semblait durer une éternité, sa main passant dans ses cheveux pour la rapprocher d'avantage -

Et puis quelqu'un fit cliqueter la porte qui avait été enchaînée, les coupant tous les deux alors qu'ils s'éloignaient l'un de l'autre pour regarder dans la direction du bruit.

"Que se passe-t-il?" réussit à dire Emma, à bout de souffle, essayant de retrouver son équilibre. On aurait dit que quelqu'un coupait les chaînes.

"Smee n'est pas censé être déjà de retour," dit Hook à voix haute, à la fois perplexe et en colère. C'est à ce moment que la voix de Snow s'éleva à travers le son des chaînes.

"Hook! Si tu tu touches à un cheveu d'Emma, je t'envoie une flèche!"

"Ouais, tu devrais probablement commencer à courir," lui dit Emma. Hook soupira, la laissant s'éloigner et recula.

"Tes parents ont un timing désastreux love", dit-il agacé. Il lui fit un sourire alors qu'il s'éloignait d'elle.

"Je suppose que tu vas bientôt riposter?" demanda-t-il. Elle lui fit son sourire le plus diabolique.

"Bientôt? J'ai déjà riposté." Elle vit son sourire se figer.

"Qu'est-ce que tu as..." Il fut interrompu par le son de la chaîne qui tombait et par la porte qui s'ouvrait à la volée.

"Tu ferai mieux de courir garçon de cabine," lui dit Emma avec un clin d'œil. Hook jeta un coup d'œil dans la direction du bruit et, avant même d'avoir pu cligner des yeux, il se dirigeait déjà vers le fond de la pièce et sortit par l'une des fenêtres. Au bon moment, car la flèche de Snow venait juste de se planter dans le mur près d'où il venait de s'enfuir.

"Emma tu vas bien?" demanda-t-elle, la serrant immédiatement dans ses bras.

"Je ne peut pas ... respirer!" siffla Emma.

"Oh pardon!" s'excusa Snow, en la relâchant. C'était alors qu'elle sembla remarquer que Hook s'était enfui.

"Qu'est-ce que ..." Snow soupira, bandant son arc comme si elle était en mission commando.

"Il n'a pas pu aller très loin", dit-elle en se retournant pour repartir comme elle était venue.

"Pour l'amour du ciel," souffla Emma, saisissant le bras de sa mère pour l'arrêter, "Snow, respire - laisse-le simplement courir."

"Tu es sérieuse?" demanda sa mère en agitant la main comme si elle essayait d'attirer l'attention d'Emma.

"Voyons Emma, il ne fais que t'apporter des ennuis!" lui dit-elle, exaspérée.

"Non - il fait de ma vie un enfer," grommela-t-elle, mais elle sourit presque quand elle le dit. "Mais ce n'est pas très différent de tous les autres jours." Et encore une fois, elle devait être honnête avec elle-même - ça lui manquerait s'il ne le faisait pas. Surtout quand cela signifiait qu'elle devait faire de sa vie à lui aussi un enfer.

* * *

Hook se tenait sur le pont de son navire et observait ses nouveaux passagers avec une frustration grandissante. Des mouettes – des mouettes partout. Il donna un coup de pied à quelques-uns des oiseaux qui s'agglutinaient autour de ses pieds, d'autres semblaient tout juste arrivés. Il semblait que Swan avait fait un tour sur son navire et répandu de la nourriture partout - allant même jusqu'à la répandre dans sa cabine et laisser la porte ouverte. C'était sans doute un désastre total maintenant. Parce que les oiseaux étaient bien sûr venus en hordes pour se nourrir sur le bateau - criant, mangeant et chiant partout. Elle n'était même pas là et il pouvait pratiquement l'entendre rire.

"Bon sang Emma."

...

 _*Smee : Mouche (ou Mr Mouche)_

 _** La promesse de la danse : You give me Chills, chapitre 2_

* * *

 ** _Ca y est c'est la fin de cette histoire ! Je ne sais pas vous, mais j'aime beaucoup où tout ça est en train de les mener ! (oui parce que je découvre l'histoire au fur et à mesure aussi ^^)_**

 ** _Je m'attaque immédiatement à la prochaine : "You give me love"... Ça promet !_**

 ** _A très vite ;)_**


End file.
